Sans un mot
by Amestri
Summary: Tu cours, luttant de toutes tes forces contre cet instinct primaire qui t'incite à te retourner pour vérifier si ton opposant te poursuit toujours ou non.
Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun

Disclaimers : Le manga est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que celle des éditions Square Enix.

A/N : Cet OS a été rédigé dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème ''Textile'', vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP pour plus de précisions ^^

Sans un mot

Tu cours, luttant de toutes tes forces contre cet instinct primaire qui t'incite à te retourner pour vérifier si ton opposant te poursuit toujours ou non, si tu l'as enfin perdu dans ce dédale de couloirs semblant sans fin ou s'il se trouve juste sur tes talons.

Ça te ralentirait plus que tu ne l'es déjà par ce lourd Automail endommagé qui pend inutilement le long de ton flanc droit.

Tu as vaguement pensé que ta mécanicienne allait une fois de plus longuement te menacer de morts toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres au moment où ton bras mécanique a définitivement cessé de fonctionner, mais cette perspective t'était tout aussi rapidement sortie de l'esprit lorsqu'il a fallu battre en retraite pour éviter que l'homme qui se tenait alors devant toi ne fasse subir le même sort à ta jambe gauche.

Pas très grand, de carrure assez malingre, des cheveux emmêlés et sales d'une couleur marron aussi terne que celle de ses yeux.

L'ordre de mission laissait entendre que neutraliser cet Alchimiste sous surveillance de l'Armée depuis six mois déjà si besoin était ne serait pas si difficile que cela.

Ce même ordre de mission avait semble-t-il oublié de préciser que les recherches de ce fameux Thomas Stew portaient avant tout sur l'amélioration des facultés physiques et avaient manifestement abouties.

Ça, plus le fait que l'adulte connaissait parfaitement ce curieux laboratoire perdu dans les sous-sols d'un petit village de campagne, et savait totalement transmuter son environnement pour se défendre.

Non, bien sûr tu ne savais rien de tout ça, aussi c'est comme à ton habitude que tu avais foncé tête baissée dans le tas, ne prenant pas même la peine d'emmener ton frère avec toi étant donné que rien ne laissait entendre la présence d'un quelconque indice sur la Pierre.

Bon sang, ce que tu regrettais à présent.

Tu as à peine achevé cette pensée que des éclairs bleutés se mettent soudainement à courir le long du mur se trouvant sur ta gauche, les longs pics en jaillissant manquant de peu de venir t'empaler sur son homologue.

Aussitôt tu ripostes par un épais mur scellant la totalité du couloir, celui-ci te permettant de reprendre une courte avance le temps que ton poursuivant ne prenne le temps de dessiner un cercle pour le détruire.

Avance cependant manifestement insuffisante, étant donné que lorsque le mur vole en éclats, de lourds morceaux de pierres sont projetés jusqu'à toi, te coupant momentanément la respiration tandis que tu as vaguement conscience de basculer en avant.

Tu estimes au moment de toucher le sol que tu viens au moins de te casser deux côtes, ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'essayer de te remettre sur tes pieds après avoir récupéré tes sens, ton geste interrompu quand un ''clic'' familier raisonne dans tes oreilles.

Lentement, tu lèves les yeux pour te trouver nez à nez avec Stew ainsi que le revolver qu'il brandit, l'adulte te fixant un long moment tandis qu'il reprend lui aussi tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Puis son expression passe de songeuse à presque triste, tandis qu'il déclare d'une voix où transperce une certaine sincérité :

« Je suis désolé. J'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement. »

Tu le crois, mais ça n'est pas pour autant que tu parviens à oublier le corps toujours perdu d'Alphonse, à quel point Winry va pleurer ou encore toutes les personnes que tout cela va impacter.

Merde.

« Ferme les yeux ! »

Cette voix, qui n'est pas celle de Stew, semble particulièrement incongrue au milieu de cet instant de tension, et pourtant tu lui obéis sans même y réfléchir tant elle dégage d'autorité.

Un nouveau son familier se fait entendre, cette fois-ci celui d'un claquement de doigts sec, avant qu'une intense bouffée de chaleur ne te passe à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête et qu'un long hurlement de douleur ne retentisse un instant plus tard juste en face de toi, l'odeur âcre de la chaire brûlant venant aussitôt assaillir tes narines.

Pourtant à aucun moment tu ne desserres les paupières, pressentant que ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de nouvelles images peu ragoûtantes à la liste déjà longue qu'est celle de tes cauchemars.

Le silence, épais, est bientôt rompu par celui des gémissements de douleur de Stew, qui est donc toujours en vie, ainsi que par celui de fermes pas se rapprochant de plus en plus de vous.

Tu te rends enfin compte que tu trembles de la tête au pied seulement lorsqu'une large main se pose fermement sur ton épaule, mais son propriétaire ne t'en fait aucune remarque te se contente de doucement t'aider à te relever, avant de lentement te faire pivoter et de commencer à te faire marcher.

Alors seulement tu rouvres enfin les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une équipe médicale se précipiter vers le fond du couloir, suivie de près pas un petit groupe de soldats que tu n'as pour la plupart jamais vus.

Tu sens ensuite le regard du Colonel peser sur toi tout le long du trajet qu'il vous faut suivre pour enfin sortir à la lumière du jour mais ne prononces toujours pas le moindre mot, pas même lorsqu'un médecin militaire commence à sommairement t'examiner à l'arrière d'un camion.

Tu trembles encore, toujours beaucoup trop conscient de ce à quoi tu viens d'échapper de justesse.

Puis soudain tu sens quelque chose de pesant et chaud te tomber lourdement sur les épaules, un tissu bleu et familier entrant finalement dans ton champ de vision.

Peu à peu, l'odeur familière d'un bureau dans lequel tu passes beaucoup trop de temps à ton goût depuis que tu as rejoint l'Armée il y a un an remplace celle de la chaire brûlée et te calme instantanément sans que tu ne comprennes réellement pourquoi, aussi tu te contentes de simplement t'envelopper un peu plus dans la veste d'uniforme à mesure que tu te réchauffes lentement.

Tu ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps tu as passé ainsi et à vrai dire c'est le cadet de tes soucis, maintenant que tu es de nouveau suffisamment calme pour réfléchir à peu près correctement.

C'est également à peu près à ce moment-là que tu te mets à chercher le Colonel du regard, surpris lorsque tu constates que ce dernier ne cesse de t'observer du coin de l'œil alors qu'il donne ses dernières directives au Lieutenant se trouvant devant lui.

Un bref hochement de tête.

C'est tout ce que tu es capable de fournir pour le moment, étant donné que tu n'es pas vraiment sûr que ta voix ne tremblerait pas si jamais tu essayais de t'en servir.

C'est particulièrement faible à tes yeux pour exprimer la gratitude que tu éprouves, et pourtant l'autre semble te comprendre sans problème, te rendant discrètement ton geste alors que le médecin qui s'occupe de toi te somme de t'allonger.


End file.
